denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Denma
:For other uses, see Denma (Disambiguation). Denma (덴마, Denma) is the protagonist of Denma. Summary He's 12 years old. He's one of Apple's leaders. His real identity is Dike. His Eve is Cell. Also he has Quai. Biography 10 months ago In Blackout (4) - Ch.19, just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, Dike went to frequent bars after hearing that Jet was going to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike was suffering from gambling debts. He has a contract with someone, because she looks like Guyrin. And he was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalatic courier service. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a Neuro-scanning socket. 4 months ago In A Dog of Pamana, he comes to the planet Pamana on the request of Jinu on the planet Terra. In Captain Hardok, he delivers to Hardok on the planet Carlburn. In 2. A.E. - Ch.11, the Carlburn's Quanx Unit, belonging to Sergent Maggie, they're trying to catches him. Master Sergent Hador uses the same skills as him. In Eve, he listens to Cell. In Eve Rachel (1), Jet wins the bet with him. And he and Jet teaches Arcel, Ballack, other trainee about Adam. He hates Yahwah. So he belongs to Apple. In Blackout, he listens to the Crying Daddy's closest friends with Jet. And then Jet gives two Reds to him. 1 month ago In Yael Road (1), he has Adam punching bag he received by Cell. And he delivers to Yael on the planet Negev. When he lost consciousness while escaping from a collapsed building, he dreams that Aaron speaks to himself, "You will never get out of there ever!" He gives Edrei a couple of parcels, including 2 Reds, to help the delivery. However, Edrei gives 2 Reds to him again. Edrei tells he that the Crying Daddy's closest friends are dead. In Mandragora, he has a videoconference with Jet. And he delivers to Sister Naomi on the planet Even. Edrei is his supervisor of D-3 in Silverquick. So he revealed For Supervisor Edrei. In Savoy Gaal, he hates Pentagon. Because they kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture him. He asks Yahwah to send Jet and a defender. But in (5) - Ch.53 and Pigear (8) - Ch.165, Edel and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where he's. He says if the Equivalent Mass Substitution gets developed it will revolutionize the space logistics industry so this tech in his hand, it's more like Silver can't, no wonder Savoys go all nuts and savage for his capture. Arcel reveals to him that he's Ephraimite Quanx. Then he calls Jet when he's running. In Pigear (9), he says to Jet that he found a friend who can hang out with him. Jet keeps running and hangs up. In the spaceship, Jet sees the sign language in the recording video that he spoke with Denma and notices that Denma has found Ephraimite Quanx. Gaal thinks the Equivalent Mass Substitution will hit jackpot if it gets developed, and this is exactly the power that Pentagons chased after day and night, and all his previous targets were pennies compared to Dike. Then he rescues Edrei, who was kidnapped by the Savoys with Edel and Arcel. And he catches Gaal among the Pentagon. When he was drinking all together, he saw Edel's mistake, Gaal's booster guns breaking Adam. In (15) - Ch.63 and 14. A.E. (3) - Ch.194, he gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. After that, he threatens Gaal with the life of Gaal's sister Hannah. And he asks Gaal to bring the other Pentagons. He loses his energy when Mirai Datsu is told that he's about to die soon, but he eats chicken cream pasta from Hannah even before his death. After that, he drank bottles with Edel again on Hannah's tofu and kimchi, and he recognized that Mirai was caught by drunk Arcel's foot-in-mouth disease. He uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai. At this time, he sees the G-string worn by Edel during the rescue and throw up. He saw hands before he washed it. He asks Hannah to share them her recipe before she back to the center. Later, he tells Gaal, who is returning from bloodshed to keep his promise, that he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal to sell Guyrin over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that Pentagon didn't sell her, but she had asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in the Pentagon files he've handed over to Dike. he doesn't want to believe it, but he says Manoah's Table is Gaal must've been there at least once if he were on planet Urano and Hannah is quite the cook. So even Chef Manoah would take her in as an apprentice. And he've just paid for his meals to her with Gaal's life. Then so stop bothering innocent Quanx and get himself a new job and while Gaal at it, just catch himself a space disease and die. In (37) - Ch.85, he sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. And he knows that, Guyrin isn't kidnapped but she has led herself deeds to El. She says she doesn't trust Dike and she needs El's protection. At this time, Yahwah notices that he hid Mirai Datsu. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. So Yahwah calls him. In (38), he's shocked by the fact that Guyrin betrayed himself. At this time, he ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, he's disconnected from the Neuro-scanning socket and the body is terminates. Cell laughs after seeing the collapsed him. Because Eve didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. On the Quai's forehead, 眠 is written. This is a hint of whether or not he lives. In 12. A.E. (4), he lying somewhere, opens his eyes. In God's Lover (3) - Ch.198, Humpty and Dumpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They says Dr. Yahwah went up against the directors again. Yahwah is on edge since the inspectors' visit from few days ago. There was a big quarrel over terminating a Quanx. Cell is in recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after he has been terminated, and is going to be dragged by Dark brown mask and Gray skin. At this time, he appears. The directors of Silverquick's station 7 or Yahwah seems to saved him. He feels a headache. In (1), Arcel wakes up and feels a headache, and Yahwah says Arcel's memory is clean, so Yahwah also would have cleaned his memory. In the past, Yahwah and the directors of Silverquick's station 7 fought each other. They get angry that, Yahwah has terminated a Quanx that is related to the Bureau's ongoing investigation. Yahwah get angry that, it's none of their business to interfere with however he deal with the Quanx under his charge. The soldiers of Carlburn's Quanx Unit are go to the one of the safe houses of Carlburn's Savoys, the building is built to withstand attacks from ordinary fire weapons. Sergeant Maggie sees the record of visitors who entered through the city gate. Hador says to Maggie that above all else, he want to meet the kid with the orange hair. The deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary does find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. The deputy director of Internal Affairs says he'll tell the director. Before Jet visits Denma, Bon tells him that Denma is here. Jet worries that Dike (Denma) arrived at the Silverquick headquarters earlier than expected, so he might have noticed that he was a member of the Pentagon. He sees a circle in his hand. In Savoy Gaal (33), he saw hands before he washed it, and this circle seems to have appeared in his hand. After that, Jet goes to him and asks about Ephraimite Quanx which he finds, but Denma answers with he doesn't know. Because his memory after Yael Road was deleted. Jet says to Denma that he'll call him, and he pats Cell's head. He receives a massage from a masseur. He asks how's the recipient at the congress buliding, and Cell answers, fortunately he survived alongside him. Cell thinks right now his memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. In fact, Korah disguised himself as a masseur. Korah puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. And Korah is embarrassed. He departs. He sees Quai holding itself and tells Cell to take it away. Cell says Quai must be happy to see Denma back as well. And Cell shows his rescheduled routes, and she tells first one to deliver the Red package. He remembers the bet he made with Jet and strikes Adam punching bag. Korah says the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Korah disturbed so hangs up the phone, and curiouses who was that woman in Denma's. Jet says to Ringed baldhead that Denma found another Ephraimite Quanx, except he doesn't remember a thing due to his concussion. Then Jet says if the recent blackouts were caused by Quanx, their ability which is the same as that of Crying Daddy, will help them complete their plan. Ringed baldhead says he'll tell Apple members to keep their eyes on it. Cell tells client is Dr.God and it's read Goad and according to the Bellarian pronounciation. And Cell tells before God died, his memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through the Artificial neurological cell procedure. He says how can Cell prove that the copied one is 100% same as the real one. Cell says God is in a satellite. Cell puts him on a space suit and sends it outside the ship. In Catfish 7, the soldier of the Bellarian Space Defense says identify himself and his affiliations in the count of three, otherwise they'll fire right away. Cell says to the soldier that their spaceship has suddenly broken down so they're scavenging for replacement parts. The soldiers says they confirmed their identification, and they record its coordinates just in case anything happens. In the shape of a black cat on the monitor inside the another satellite, God gets angry that he arrived right before the estimated delivery time. He installs fuel cell, and grumbles. God says he'll be a good time for him to share his story. God asked Silverquick to told the publisher that he'll record his story and have they take it to them. God tells the his story. When God died in the story, he tries to leave the satellite because he's dead so it's done. God says he saw a Neuro-scanning device in the back of his head in a back of helmet and it was used during his Artificial neurological cell procedure. Cell looks at this conversation and notices something. God starts talking again. God asks to him that he did wake up in a tub as well. He replies that it's not. God says the Neuro-scanning socket can be used for different purposes. God says in his case, it was used for Artificial neurological cell procedure. God says, his consciousness got used to every form of dummies, they started an entirely different kind of dummy experiments, on living things instead of biotechnical machines, just like the ones like Denma. God says Jenny and Paul have been implanted into too many dummies, and the pressure of biodummy is powerful and after having been implanted into different biodummies, the people memories are so mixed up that they forget who them once were at first it becomes unclear. God later found out that there's another phase of this experiment after the biodummy course, called Mating. Dummies are implanting a consciousness into a body whereas Mating is combining a consciousness with one another. And that was because the result of a successful Mating is beyond expectation. It's a classified top secret of the U.C.S. God want to talk about the unexpected result of Mating, but he's puzzled that he can't remember. Cell thinks like a part of God's memory is sliced off, it's a Memory cutting that can't be recovered, and that was also applied to Denma, she thinks she need to report this to Yahwah. As God talks, he asks Cell to ask for a dinner menu, and not like that and he want something like chicken cream spaghetti. When God says May traveled 2 hours to meet the wives, he says there's a guy sitting here listening to a stupid story for 2 straight hours too. When God says he took the ship to a deserted island, he says God have already taken double the amount of time that he gave him. And when God says May is so kind, he says they're villains. During the story, he sleeps. God awakes him that, the story's almost finished and the things he's about to does. God says before they continue let he explain how it all happened. God says finally, today he only got a few hours left. In the meantime he's sleeps. God wakes up he and Cell. And God asks to Cell that please hand everything that he said that was recorded to the publisher that he mentioned along with the attached texts. While he's about to leave, he sees Catfish 7. The soldier says if he doesn't want to get shot down, get off the track in 10 minutes. The spaceship leaves the track. He says to Cell that he staying there for 2 hours listening to some nerd whining and he's hungry so she'll get him chicken cream spaghetti. He says this is why he doesn't want to get tangled up with Jet pricks. He thinks Mating, Dummy, the socket on the back of the head the things that he didn't know about were so unexpected. Then he thinks the most importantly the network Dummy and if Apple could somehow use the network of the Silverquick's station 7 as a Dummy. He saves it as a code in the notepad. He eats chicken cream spaghetti, and he sees an image that El projected in his hand. He thinks it means that this damn clown didn't die and is now fully recovered and this jerk still thinks he owns him. Then he senses of deja vu about the chicken cream spaghetti, searches for Silverquick menus, and sees that he can't searches it, and wondered he definitely haven't had this before but why did he want to eat this, and how it's possible that he's craving for something that he's never had, and this is a body memory that he's unaware of and when and where it did start. In 16. A.E. (1-4), he has a meal with Cell and Quai, but the food is awful, so he flips the table. Cell says she just followed the recipe and maybe he has been having the same food. He orders let him see that recipe. Cell shows recipe, and he copies and says he want the same food again when he's done with his next order so she'll does it right next time, and he's going to sleep now. In the bed, he thinks this recipe is Cell wouldn't have gotten this from a normal database because the numbers are different so that means this is from outside and the day this was written was when he was unconscious. He recalls that when God wonders that he can't remember just that part. At this time, the phone rings. Ringed baldhead says he found a very special item today so if he call him his big brother, he'll give it to him. He says he did call him just to tell him that, and he tries to hang the phone. Ringed baldhead glares, so he calls him to big brother and receives the guide for a game, and hangs the phone. He sees the coding and surprises that Ringed baldhead found the Ephraimite Quanx that he mentioned, and wonders this is what Jet told him at the nurse's office. He thinks the redhead assistant kid called Arcel and he doesn't remember so maybe Silverquick really deleted his memory. He taps the screen when it shows Edrei and sees the record that the Supervisor saved him at the collapse site, and thinks when he return from this journey he'll question this Silverquick's dog. He thinks he has to take care of Jet's business first if he want to meet the timeline, and maybe he can just sit around for a couple hours again. 7 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Ringed baldhead come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful he's but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Here, it's likely that the Hyper-Quanx is one of Jet (Hank) or Eunguy (Randolph) or Yahwah. The fifth son of Hyponne family calls and says to Soobin that a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly. Quanx Abilities *Equivalent Mass Substitution **'Cyclic Mass Exchange' - Cutting Importance There's the rumor that he isn't the main character of Denma because the frequency of his appearances is too small. Some readers also comment, "Denma? Who's Denma?" Even in the advertisement that was appeared at the December 24, 2013, in original version, he said, "Am I a supporting actor? I'm Denma! I'm the protagonist! What? Don't you believe it?" First of all, the atmosphere of the work will change after the Chapter 1 of Denma. The Chapter 1 explores the basic dynamics between the forces in the worldview (Church of Madonna, United Council of Space of the 8th universe, Nobles, etc.), and basic SF setting (Transcriptome, Neuro-scanning, etc.), and intensive episodes that follow the story of a person if it's introduced. The Chapter 2 and 3 explores the powers of the rivalry between various characters and complexity controversies (Gatsu, Duke Gosan, Earl El) and the Hyper-Quanx combat do. Although the power inflation of Hyper-Quanx ability was created in this process, the limit line was decided to some extent by the last A.E. of the second episode. While the story is getting complicated, the part where he comes out isn't funny so some South Korean readers don't like him when he come out. He doesn't appear in the first episode of Chapter 2, and doesn't appear for a long time after appearing in the second episode. There's a reason why he isn't like the protagonist. It's because of his role in the initial character of the work. Originally Denma was planned as an omnibus genre like Rami Record, and while he's working as a deliverer, he gives a background explanation about the planet or characters before the episode is introduced, and if the episode progresses in earnest, he serves to help the person or to give him/her the initiative. And when the episode ends, he wraps up the story. Here's what he does in each episode. *A Dog of Pamana ~ Mandragora: The initiative is in the person of each episode. *Savoy Gaal: Eventually, he takes the initiative of the story. But the main character of this story is Gaal, and later he dies just like him. Since then he hasn't appeared. *Sixteen ~ Marionette: In the interview (Korean), the author says he has previously met with the cartoonist Mina Hwang (Korean) and he express his concerns about the difficulty of releasing the long work. Then Mina Hwang said if the people had the last scene, the story can going towards the ending. So the final scene of the episode of Sixteen, the author came up with some image, the whole story seems to be going to that scene. Because of this, he took a long time to revive for a while. In 12. A.E. (4), he lying somewhere, opens his eyes. *Pigear: He finally reappears in (8) - Ch.165. At this time, he appeared as a scene of educating Edel and Arcel, so it can be seen that Pigear is a past. This part is associated with the Savoy Gaal (5) - Ch.53. *God's Lover: In (3) - Ch.198, he appears. However, God holds the initiative in this story. This problem was also discussed by South Koreans. link (Korean) This section is a simplified translation of this link. Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Space Deliverer Denma is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 1 star ~ Lv 15, 3 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 4 stars) Fire attribute Lv 30, 4 stars *Character Description Deliverer of Silverquick. He was kidnapped by Silverquick and trapped in a 12 years old child. He insists he's Dike. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Denma is playable character. Quotes *(To Jinu) "Are you that perfect? Are you a perfect father?" *(To Cell) "You know, fathers... can't show that they feel lonely or week. I mean, they shouldn't and shouldn't have to anyway." *"Oi, Cell!" *(To Yael) "Your touching twist is what dismays me." *(To Yahwah) "Switch the camera angle!" *"Okay! So, his specialty is bluffing." *(To Edel) "I won't ask again." *"Make your cry! Say good bye!" *'S-Stunning.' *"Hey, Cell!" *"I really don't like your arrogant face but I love you, client!" *(To Cell) "Ah, No! I want something like chicken cream spaghetti..." *(To Ringed baldhead) "Wow! Bye." Trivia *The word Denma refers to the Japanese てんまTenma. てんまTenma is the abbreviation of てんませんTenmasen. In Japan, it means "large sculling boat". This boat is used to deliver things. *The figures of Denma, Quai, Cell, Cell's Avatar were released by GNFTOY on 27 November 2015. link (Korean) These products can't be purchased in 2018. *In Volume 1, Denma put its face on the cover. *The song he sang in 7. A.E. (2) is G-Dragon's Heartbreaker. *The author's signs and pictures **September 26, 2015 **October 13, 2015 *He appeared with other Denma characters in the air safety video produced by collaboration with Naver Webtoon in Air Seoul. *On April 1, 2018, the thumbnails of all Naver webtoons have changed in South Korea as part of the April Fools' Day event. He changed this way. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Silverquick Category:Apple